


Accede - Gibbs' Party

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1252]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has Abby help him throw a surprise party for Gibbs. Or is it?





	Accede - Gibbs' Party

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/04/2002 for the word [accede](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/04/accede).
> 
> accede[ak-seed]  
> verb (used without object), ac·ced·ed, ac·ced·ing.  
> to give consent, approval, or adherence; agree; assent; to accede to a request; to accede to the terms of a contract.  
> to attain or assume an office, title, or dignity; succeed (usually followed by to):  
> to accede to the throne.  
> International Law . to become a party to an agreement, treaty, or the like, by way of accession.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #603 Gather.

“And Gibbs agreed to this?” Abby couldn’t help questioning.

Tony just smirked. “I haven’t exactly asked him, yet.”

“Tony!”

“What? It will be fine, Abbs. Trust me.”

“Be careful, Tony.”

“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. You just make sure you gather everyone else.”

“You better, Tony.”

“I will. You’ll do your part?”

Abby finally shrugged and acceded. 

“Great. This will be the best birthday party ever. You’ll see, Abbs.”

Abby shook her head as Tony left the lab. She really hoped he knew what he was doing. Gibbs really didn’t like surprise parties.

She’d tried to throw one for Gibbs after he helped get rid of her useless supervisor. It had not gone over well. However, Tony and Gibbs had hit it off right from the start, so she hoped that Tony knew what he was doing. 

Plus, Gibbs deserved to have an awesome birthday. She didn’t think he’d ever really celebrated it since Shannon and Kelly died. If this worked out, maybe it could become a yearly thing. That would be so awesome.

She made sure everyone knew to meet at Gibbs’ house at 3pm like Tony told her. They had setup all the food and had the cake ready for when Gibbs’ arrived. Now, it was all on Tony and what he had planned.

There was no sign of Tony, yet. Abby hoped he arrived before Gibbs did. She didn’t want to have to explain this to Gibbs. 

She heard the sound of a car in the driveway and peeked out. There was Tony and Gibbs was with him. “Ok. Everyone. Get ready! Gibbs is coming.”

The door opened. “Happy birthday!” the team plus Ducky, Jimmy, Vance and a few other NCIS agents that knew Gibbs shouted.

Gibbs smiled and everyone looked at Tony in confusion. The last time they’d tried a surprise party, Gibbs had almost shot them all and he’d yelled like a bear at them to get out. The difference in reaction was so completely different that they were all shocked.

Tony just shrugged, “Don’t look at me. It was all his idea.” Tony jerked his thumb slightly in Gibbs’ direction.

Gibbs’ smile grew while everyone else stared dumbfounded at him.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 12 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 12 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
